College in Action
by K.W.Cloud
Summary: The Souts have all been accepted to the same college. They wonder if it's a coincidence or if evil has returned to Earth.
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~author's note  
  
First I must say that Sailor Moon and its characters are not mine and that this story has more to come.  
  
College in Action  
  
By: K.M.Cloud  
  
Prologue  
  
A young girl, named Serena, well not young any more is Sailor Moon. She and the rest of the Sailor Scouts protect the world. They have beaten many villains while in High School. Queen Beryl, Adam & Ann to name a few of the millions of evil doer's in the world. Now some how they all made it to the same college. For some reason Sailor Mercury gets suspicious and decides to research this college. After finding nothing wrong she tells the others that it seems ok. 


	2. A new Begining

Disclaimer I don't own it and never will unless I become a millionaire and so none of the characters are mine. Unless you don't know who it is for example I will introduce new types of scouts through the story like the Rainbow Scouts. Please R&R I need to know if I should keep going. I want to say sorry it took me so long too post I have a major writers block and just threw this together.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Serena woke up one morning and found Luna looking out the window. She got out of bed and dressed. She looked out the window and tried to see whatever it was Luna was seeing.  
  
"Luna? What is it you're trying to see?" asked Serena.  
  
"Oh nothing Serena just thinking." Luna said in a worried kind of way.  
  
"Luna you sound scared, what is wrong?!?" Serena demanded.  
  
"Serena, child you wouldn't understand in a thousand years." Luna said in a matter of fact way.  
  
"Try me Luna."  
  
"It is a long story of years ago. It all started with the forming of to Moon Kingdom. There Were Planetary Scouts. They were known as the Sailor Scouts. There were also Elemental Scouts to help out they were all sent to Earth. They are four different groups of these. They are The Rainbow Scouts, The Water Scouts, The Fire Scouts, and The Earth Scouts. They governed the elements of the air, water, fire, and ground. The Planetary Scouts helped and adored The Elemental Scouts. Then Queen Byrel came and tore apart The Moon Kingdom. Resulting in you and the other girls going to Earth. The Elemental Scouts have troubled my mind for the past month. They are well but in grave danger they fight and they all die. Do you understand what I have told you Serena?" Luna asked after finishing her story.  
  
Serena who had fallen asleep jolted upright. "I think so."  
  
"You slept through most of it but you did hear the most important part and understood. That is something I will never understand." Luna said half happily half amused.  
  
Suddenly the communicator went off and Amy appeared. "Serena Scout meeting at Rei's in an hour."  
  
"Ok Amy I'll be right over." Serena said as she put her shoes on and went out the door. The communicator in her hand.  
  
When she got to the temple, being considerably early, went in and waited for the others. The arrived after time all of them were late thinking Serena would be late as usual. When they noticed her they all looked taken aback, shocked, and even happy.  
  
"What took you so long?" Serena asked semi aggravated.  
  
"We all thought you would be late as usual." Rei said in a snobby but surprised way as the other girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well getting into college changes people." Serena said.  
  
After the meeting, in which The Elemental Scouts were partly discussed, the girls went out for ice cream. As they ate a girl from there school walked by. Her name was Rena she was one of The Elemental Scouts The Rainbow Scouts infact. She knew little of the Sailor Scouts but enough to know who they were.  
  
When Serena said good bye to the other girls she started to walk home. Little did she know Rena was following her as an incase kind of thing. When she was about half-way home she met up with her boyfriend Darien.  
  
"Hi Serena" he said after he kissed her lightly.  
  
"Hi Darien" she was in a good mood and felt perky. 


	3. A meeting os Elements

Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did why would I be sitting on my but writing fan fiction? The only things I own are the elemental scouts.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Darien smiled as he talked with Serena. They walked around town Rena had left them just minutes before and soon after she was reporting to Mike the leader of the Rainbow Scouts. Chris and Na were there too this was there meeting. Only one person was missing from this group it was Shayde she couldn't make it he was in charge of the College that the sailor scouts got into.  
  
"Well they didn't do much I assume they had a meeting of some sort though", said Rena. As the meeting progressed some of the other elemental scout leaders showed up. There was Kado, of the Fire Scouts. Runa, of the Water Scouts. Also Emily, of the Earth Scouts.  
  
After the meeting they all headed up to the college and had a discussion with Shade.  
  
"Hello Shayde honey. How are you," Mike asked.  
  
"I'm good Mike and how are you how as the meeting anything valuable," Shayde asked.  
  
"I'm good the meeting was great and new info was provided apparently Luna remembers us. I think later on I will reveal myself to her," Mike answered with a strong tone of concern and hurriedness.  
  
Meanwhile Luna was sitting in Serena's room thinking about Solarin and Mentura. She noticed someone in the driveway Unfamiliar but still like an old acquaintance all the same. She quickly ran to the driveway ready for anything. "Who are you and what do you want," she was quick and snappy and now ready to attack.  
  
"You don't remember good 'ol Mikey? Well that's ok cause I came to reintroduce myself I'm."He was cut short by Luna.  
  
"Mikey is that really you? Oh my goodness how are you where have you been why haven't you stayed in contact," Luna now overjoyed "You're a sight for sore eyes kiddo. I've missed you so much."  
  
Mike was now smiling at her. Nodding and then scooped Luna up right as Serena was coming in the driveway and noticed the two. She was alarmed by this because if Luna were to talk it would ruin the scouts secret but noticing that Luna and Mike were smiling and having fun she though that this person is a good guy.  
  
"Hey Serena come here I have some one you should meet..again," Luna talking in front of this stranger made her think her cover was blown.  
  
"Luna great now he knows who we are," Serena sounded mad and confused.  
  
"Its ok Serena I already knew Luna. We have been good friends since you were born. Don't you remember Mike well I won't be surprised if you don't. You were only 3 when your mother, Serenity sent us to Earth. I'm one of the Rainbow Scouts. Its Mike," He was smiling and sounded extremely happy.  
  
Just then three cats came out of a bush. It was Artimis, Solarin, and Mentura. They were all laughing and smiling and talking amongst themselves. They noticed Luna, Serena, and Mike talking. Luna jumped into Serena's arms and the Solarin did the same jus to Mikes arms leaving Artimis and Mentura on the ground.  
  
Mike: Hope you've enjoyed reading this so far.  
  
Na: Wow Shayde he's better then you.  
  
Shayde:*bops Na on the head*  
  
Chris: Be nice you two.  
  
Shayde + Na: Never  
  
Mike: Well while those three work things out I'd like to take the time to tell you that if you want to be in the story just review and in it leave a description there is only one spot for the Rainbow Scouts. 4 for the rest of the elemental scout groups. Well see you later all.*goes and joins the fight behind him*  
  
All but Mike: Yeah later everyone. 


	4. Troubles at the Heart

Disclaimer thingy, not mine cept for the elemental scouts.  
  
As Mike walked back to his apartment something caught his eye, it looked like a portrait of Queen Serenity, he was amazed at its brilliance, and shocked at its stunning resemblance. Sadly the only thing that separated him from his portrait of the Queen was a couple thousand dollars. He frowned looking in his wallet, it was empty," The well's gone dry, well its back to Ramen for me I guess." He sounded disappointed.  
Shayde was waiting for mike at his apartment and she sat on his couch. She had a key because she was his girl friend and so the had a key to each others houses. She was starting to doze off when Mike finally walked in the door with his portrait of Queen Serenity. When he noticed Shayde on his couch he walked over and kissed her cheek.  
"Well Shayde since 8 elemental scouts are missing we only have9 more scouts to find, I hope we find them soon."  
"I know what you mean Mike, They are the thing that gives us our power, unfortunately if they aren't here we may vanish from remembrance and then just be normal, we may not even remember each other."  
With that in mind Mike sat next to Shayde on the couch. He now had teary eyes at the though of not remembering all the good times he had with the elements, and now that something wasn't right he knew that was the worst possible out come of it all he knew the Sailor Scouts didn't have enough power on their own even with Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto helping them.  
  
Mike: Ok so it's short I forgot about it and well I'm just getting back to the story line here so bear with me folks.  
  
Na:bops mike for stupidity of forgetting about his own story  
  
Shayde:bops Na for bopping Mike  
  
Chris: Here they go again.  
  
Shayde and Na: bopping each other  
  
Mike and Chris: Late.  
  
Mike: Me finally writing is one thing getting Nay and Shayde to behave is a miracle.  
  
Shayde and Na: bop Mike Heh calling us violent isn't the answer, however true it may be. 


End file.
